


...Into The Sun

by MaskedNightingale



Series: Icarus is Flying Into the Sun [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Dirk Gently, Female Harry Potter, Genderswap, POV First Person, Portals, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Transformation, Voldemort goes political, Yandere, acknowledgment, binding ceremony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: Voldemort had lived a life seeking ultimate power. Despite never finding his soulmate he never allowed it to hold him back, he rose higher and higher regardless. Still in the pursuit of power, he found he lost his way and in turn lost what he sought.After losing his body after the failed attempt to eradicate a threat, he opens a portal using a host.On the other side he finds the other half of his soul and in turn his life changes once more.(Companion piece to "Icarus is Flying..." to be read consecutively)
Relationships: Dirk Gently/Tom Riddle Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Icarus is Flying Into the Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024944
Kudos: 7





	1. How It Began

What was it that drew me to this mere girl? 

Was it the mind I had access to? Her odd look on life? Her strange beauty that seemed to shine brighter than the sun?

Why do I find myself pulling her closer? 

Why do I find myself caressing her like something precious?

\---

I did not believe in fate, destiny or as later the comment I’d hear quite often “everything is connected”. From the start it was my mission to forge forward on my own path. When others tried to influence me, I made sure they could not influence me anymore.

The power that thrummed in my veins, that later would seep to my fingertips and out from my tongue. It made me one of a kind. It made me something to be feared. 

As the years passed and my power only grew it became an addiction. To be only power and nothing else. I could no longer be human, to be human was to be weak. 

As I tore myself to bits, fighting to be something more, my very sense of self left. I lost my original goals, and with it came the fever. The fever drove me to make decisions that tore me apart once more, and this time it tore me to the point that everything I had worked for only became ashes. 

\---

The first time I heard the whispers, I finally believed I had gone mad. Lost like a wraith in a world that was slowly forgetting about me. The whispers were just jumbles of words that at first I tried to ignore, but then as time went by and I found no solution to my wraith form; I began to listen. 

They were wisps of a conversation, a conversation that sounded like I was speaking in. With it came words like: portal, get a body, villain, torment, lost my sanity. 

With merely fractions of a conversation a new flame was lit inside the shadow that was left of myself. I began to find wizard hosts, influenced them to research portals and ways of getting a body for a wraith. It was slow progress but after five years of research I had at last found my answer. 

A ritual was completed. The body I was in went into the portal, but I came out not myself and not the other. Instead I was in a world of white walls and glass. Men and women in white coats stared at me in fascination and fear. 

I had lost the very thing that made me who I was, I could no longer feel the magic thrumming through my veins. The only thing left from my former self was the odd soulmark that had always been faded, but now it was bright. 

Even without my magic I was a force to be reckoned with, I lashed out to all that came near me; using my strength and ferocious spirit to attack those who sought to control me. All that led to was me in a cell of white and padded walls, my arms tied around myself so that I could do no harm to myself or others. 

Since they could not trust me with any sort of implements, they fed me through shots of supplements. The only time I knew I was not in the body from before was when I caught a glimpse of a reflection when they first had tried to feed me the traditional way. 

The days blended together as I continuously tried to come up with some plan to get out. At one point, I was nearly freed when I began to talk to one of the white coats. Quickly however they saw through to my ulterior motives when I spoke of things they did not understand and the fear was back in their eyes. All puny humans were the same, they hid from the things they feared.

It was after a day where I was plunged into darkness that I finally believed I had gone mad. 

A song was being sung through the darkness, something about ‘coconuts’ ‘standing in a row’ and then the voice would grumble something about ‘never having to do this for…” someone before starting up again. 

The voice went on for hours on end before I could stand it no longer.

“Your voice grates my ears.” 

My growl had reverberated against the walls so much so I thought I could hear echoes back of it, but it didn’t matter for at last the voice was silent. 

If I was to die in this void, I wished for it at least to be silent. 

The voice spoke up once more this time addressing me directly, its words causing the soulmark along my arm to flare with warmth. 

“Oh, what a sourpuss you are! How do you expect anyone to help you with that kind of attitude?” 

The voice was feminine in origin, but the first sentence from her mouth shook my darkness just as the words themselves stung my skin. 

“What did you just say?” My whole body had tightened like a bow string being pulled back. 

“I said, ‘How do you…”

“No!” I grit my teeth and even in the darkness clenched my eyelids shut as if to shut out the stupidity, “What was that first sentence?”

“Umm…” The voice got quiet, before mumbling, “I called you a sourpuss.” 

I remember slamming my head against the wall behind me. I’d found my soulmate. Since I was a child, the soulmark with that strange phrase was faded. In my journey of seeking power I had learned to ignore the strength others gathered by having their soulmate by their side, knowing from the start that I would never have that power, I sought for power that I could grasp. 

It did not matter if I found my soulmate now, my original goal had not changed. I needed to get back somehow to my world, back into my own body. 

I had almost forgotten about the feminine voice before it started talking once more, this time about the portal and the scientists that had thrown her in the cell adjacent to mine. 

“You must be the volatile subject they weren’t able to send back through. I wonder why….” 

As she rambled, I had made the mistake of mumbling beneath my breath just what I’d do if I had my powers in this world which launched her into the most annoying pleading I had ever had to hear. The desire to wrap my hands around her throat and silence her was overwhelming. 

I was king of finding new torture methods back in my world, however her needling voice perhaps was the worse kind of torture I had ever had to endure. It just wouldn’t stop, she didn’t even seem to stop to breathe. 

It was late into the night or morning, one could not tell in the dark, that I at last decided perhaps telling her of my world would be the lesser of two evils. 

She was so inquisitive and curious about how the magical world worked and yet never sounded disbelieving. She listened impartially, and although I would never admit it and I’ll still never do so having someone to speak to was magic’s blessing. 

When I spoke of the power imbalance of the world, she spoke up with her own beliefs unafraid to tell me what she thought even as she proclaimed I was indeed a ‘villain’. 

She debated with me, pointing out where I was ‘wrong’ or something I had not thought of before and although it caused my anger to rise it also led to a piece deep down begrudgingly giving her respect. She was doing what none of my followers or comrades had ever bothered or tried to do, she challenged me. Occasionally as she would speak I would have brief flashbacks to a greasy haired youth sleeves rolled up as he stirred potions of his own creation while intelligent eyes would meet mine. 

It was deep in our conversations that she brought up a question that made me think harder than I had in awhile, she inquired why I deserved to go back to my world. In the past I never allowed others to decide whether or not I was deserving of something, I just took it. However, in the world I found myself, the girl on the other side of the wall made me think of things I never had before. 

It could have been hours before I spoke again, I spoke of the mistakes. I spoke of forgotten goals. 

She challenged me once more to give her a reason why those things mattered. 

For the first time since before the first time I split my soul, I remembered the youth who sought to bring something to the wizarding world. 

“Understanding.” “Enlightenment.”

Still she challenged me further, stating that those things can be achieved without blood being shed. 

I remember even now those moments where I opened my mouth with some retort, some wicked speech, only to close it once more. 

Then she spoke a truth that no one had ever dared to give me.

“Weren’t you just lazy...You gave up on humanity. & you let go of your own humanity at the same time.” 

Each time I had split my soul, the pain and the blood, flashed through my mind.

“I don’t need to be human.”

Then she asked more questions that I hadn’t ever thought to ask myself; what about my subjects? I had been following the path of each dictator and villain; making the same mistakes. If I exterminated all who did not think the same, who would be left?

She was the solution to the problem, she was here to send me back. She had decided to send me back despite everything. 

The next day as I at last saw the other half of my soul, I saw a girl with eyes like twin suns and lips that turned up at its corners even up at me ‘the villain’. She clasped my hand in hers, even as she realized by doing so she would be forsaking her current self, and stepped through the portal with her head held high.


	2. Three Years Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Slytherin rose politically this time and yet three years would pass before he would hear word of his soulmate.

I was brought back to the moment I created the portal, however this time as I stepped back through I was given my old body back. 

My hand was still tingling where the girl had held it, but she was not in the clearing with me. A stinging from my arm, made me look upon it to see that the mark that had always been faded was black and in what I assumed was the girl’s handwriting. However below the mark that had always been there, a new one had appeared. Not yet bold but its words read, “Told you, Mr. Villain, that it would be me.” 

Three years passed. In those years I rose once again, this time politically and as Lord Marvolo Slytherin. Only a select few of my past followers knew of my true identity. I made no effort to release those who had found themselves in Azkaban, for they were no longer needed. The shrewd ones that circumvented the laws in order to stay alive and active in the wizarding world were of much more of use to me. 

One day I received the missive from the goblins, that with each passing year I believed may never come. 

My soulmate was waiting for me. 

\---

The child was small and skinny, unhealthily so. She looked to be only five or younger from her stature (despite her eight years of age), and yet her eyes shone in a bright Avada Kedavra green that was both old and wise. 

As soon as our eyes met, she tilted her head to the side and brushed her bangs from her forehead to reveal a familiar lightning bolt scar. With a grin she spoke the words inscribed upon my arm, “Told you, Mr. Villain, that it would be me.” 

“How long has it been for you?” The words came out as a test, but my eyes flickered down to where she looked upon her thin arm in surprise. 

Her smile caused another person’s smile to flash through my mind. 

“I just came here earlier today I believe.” She wrinkled her small nose, “It could have been a little longer, I can’t remember much after I was knocked out.” 

My feet had me striding over to her, brushing her bangs from her forehead and this time she winced as my hand inadvertently brushed against a wound to the side of her head. 

“Who did this to you?” The voice that came from my chest was more of a growl, someone had damaged something that was rightfully mine. 

Little pale fingers ghosted themselves over the wound, and looked into my eyes with a look that showed she’d seen cruelties of the world before. “It seems little Harry wasn’t liked much by his relatives.” She sighed and her eyes turned to flint, “I mean who smacks an eight year old across the face with a frying pan because they burnt some eggs.” Her lips were pursed and the magic that was in her veins caused her hair to rise in static. “I met Death though while I was knocked out…” Tension ran through my body at her words, barely registering her next ones, “Oh and I met the other you in my head.” 

“What do you mean?” 

She tilted her head in the way that seemed to be her trademark no matter what universe she found herself in. 

“Oh, Death said it was a horcrux. Or that I’m a horcrux?” Her eyes became unfocused and her eyes looked like they were peering slightly over his shoulder, before she nodded and her eyes came back to mine. “Yes, Death said I’m your horcrux and your soulmate. But then he said weird things like how he was the one behind the portal, and something about him waiting for me and stuff.” She swayed on her feet, “I’m feeling a bit woozy.” 

A clearing of a gruff voice came from my left, my crimson gaze shot towards the waiting goblin. 

“Her inheritance test has quite a few answers I believe to the questions you have.” 

The girl nearly passed out and before I had completely thought about it I had swept her up in my arms and soon she lay in my arms as I sat in front of the goblin.

She burrowed her head against my chest a few mumbled words slipping through her lips, “I’m just….borrow you...moment.” 

My marks tingled and a surge of warmth went through my veins, my magic reaching out to her but not liking what it found. 

Her magic was sick. 

“The inheritance test.” 

The goblin handed it over as I commanded. The hand I had free clenched the parchment as I read over the results. 

**Harriette Jami Potter, Dina Gently (aka Svelda Cjelli)**

**Parents:**

**James Fleamont Potter (father of Harriette)**

**Lily J Potter nee Evans (mother of Harriette)**

**Boris Cjelli (father of Svelda/Dina)**

**Leslaw Cjelli nee Stanek (mother of Svelda/Dina)**

**Heirships/Titles:**

**Heiress to the House of Potter (paternal)**

**Heir Apparent to the House of Black (godparent)**

**Lady Slytherin (shared heirship with partial soulbond)**

**Lady Peverell (paternal)**

**Master of Death**

**Horcrux for Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Soulmate of Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Natural Abilities:**

**Parseltongue (naga ancestress & strengthened by soulbond), Death magic (MoD)**

**70% of Core Magic blocked illegally by A. Dumbledore**

**100% of Parselmagic blocked illegally by A. Dumbledore**

**Compulsion charm to trust Dumbledore (illegal, A. Dumbledore)**

**Compulsion charm for submission (illegal, A. Dumbledore)**

**Compulsion charm for obedience (illegal, A. Dumbledore)**

**State of Health:**

**Malnourished (Cause of stunted growth)**

**Improperly healed bones**

**Multiple concussions**

  
  


“What’s wrong, Mr. Villain?” Big green glassy eyes peered up at my shaking frame. 

Involuntarily and perhaps by some baser instincts deep down within me I tightened my hold on her small body and clutched her tighter to me. The magic thickened in the air as I tried to suppress my anger. 

“Oh I almost forgot. Death said I should...um…” her next words were garbled as the concussion she was suffering from was affecting her more now that she had started to relax against him. 

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card that she handed over to me, I raised an eyebrow before she continued, “I promised her an interview when she got me to the bank. Death said it might be handy.” 

A small smirk began to tilt up the corners of my lips despite the situation as I read the name on the card ‘Rita Skeeter’. 

“First we need to get you healed.” 

She nodded before wincing a small, “Ok” coming from her, as her eyelids began to flutter closed. 

\-----

“The bond would ensure she is pulled out of danger, and then it will ultimately allow her to heal quicker.” The goblin healer was professional as he delivered the verdict but he had a solid glint in his eye.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Mrs Skeeter looking almost gleeful at the story she was going to write. Her photographer (and her husband I’d learned) had already taken pictures of the tiny pale figure in the bed beside the goblin. 

I refrained from allowing victory to coat my features as I could just imagine some of the headlines now: Lord Marvolo Slytherin Finds His Soulmate in the Chosen One, Lord Slytherin Saves His Soulmate from Death, The Chosen One Found Nearly Dead: Lord Slytherin Saves the Day. 

Dina and I had already spoken of the implications of a bond this early on. She would be safe from Harri’s guardians, and Dumbledore. The bond would allow her magic to meld with mine allowing her to heal quicker and she would grow stronger. 

As her world did not have soulmates, I had to explain the culture and how bindings worked. Soulmates were valued highly by all wizardkind, soulmates that acknowledged each other were then bound indefinitely. They would then on a later date have some formal wedding ceremony, depending on how young they were when the acknowledgment occurred. 

However, the girl surprised me further. She was in great pain and yet she was worried on my behalf. It was not something I was used to, I had been sure she had some ulterior motive but I found she did not. She knew the binding to be permanent and didn’t wish to be a burden upon me, she didn’t wish to ‘trap’ me. She let me into her mind willingly and I saw her memories of before:

She grew up with white walls surrounding her, no windows and no doors that she could freely pass through. She was a prisoner, tested upon by white coated scientists who studied her. Only having glimpses of others like her, tested on because of their strange unknown ‘abilities’. 

I saw her free from the white walls. Free at last to roam the world taking in everything with eyes so much like some strange innocent child that had seen such atrocities that their fellow man could do upon them. 

I saw how riddles and mystery seemed to find her, always leading to Death and Mayhem. How her once innocent optimism turned into something else, something older and wiser. 

I saw when she at last made friends. Friends that would look upon her with disbelief until the true horrors of reality would force them to realize the true mysteries that actually existed in the known universe. How the same friends always had a sort of begrudging quality as if they were just putting up with her, and she could see it even if she never let on that she could. 

I saw that in the moments where her ‘psychic’ energies were consumed she could see Time itself and the unravelings of the fabric of the universe and how it would frighten her with how safe she felt floating in the sea of planets and stars. 

Darkness comforted her.

Her mind only made my magic want to possess her completely even more. 

She would agree only once she saw the likeness of her own gaze in mine.

They decided on making the binding day include a sort of part one of an exclusive interview of the ‘future power couple’ we’d be for Rita Skeeter. 

Before the binding, his soulmate had answered Skeeter’s questions of where she’d been before and stated that she got a mysterious letter stating where to go to meet someone that could save her. I watched as she apologized profusely, her large eyes welling up in tears when Skeeter got a little too harsh asking where the letter was, before she replied that as soon as she made her way into Diagon Alley it had combusted into flames. Skeeter’s eyes had narrowed but she seemed still content with all the other dirt she got on the upbringing on the supposed Chosen One and then she was given a private viewing of the compulsion and health results that I was going to send to a contact in the Ministry. Skeeter seemed to practically vibrate with joy at the idea that the Prophet would be able to tarnish the name of the Great Dumbledore. 

It was time for the binding with my soulmate’s revised name (as mine had already been in the records and by Magic herself) as she had requested through the goblins. 

She stood her little eight year old body barely reaching up to my stomach, due to her malnourishment, wrapped in some ivory robes I had procured on her behalf. 

Rita’s photographer stood several paces away taking pictures and Rita Skeeter gazed greedily at our forms while her quill wrote away. 

The goblin officiant spoke up, “Lord Marvolo Slytherin, please take Lady Dina Harriette Potter’s arm in yours.” 

At Dina’s nod, I grasped her left arm, my hand at her elbow and hers at mine. My lips twitching ever so slightly as they threatened to give her a smile, an instinct I wasn’t sure was truly mine. However, Dina seemed to see it and beamed up at me with as much energy as her small body could muster. 

The goblin officiant began to wrap their wrists with a cord of pure crimson, “This cord symbolizes that you acknowledge each other as each other’s strength and security. Let no other come between you. So mote it be.” 

We both entoned together, “So mote it be.” 

Dina gasped as rope vanished into their skin causing a small cord-like pattern to appear upon each of their wrists where the rope had once been tied. I watched as her eyes widened further as she could no doubt already feel how my magic reached out to her lending its power, she stood a little bit straighter even as our arms tingled just from the first cord of the binding ceremony. 

“Let this cord of the sky on a clear day symbolize that you acknowledge each other as partners. Partners who will share wisdom, truth and loyalty. So mote it be.” 

After our response, the tingle intensified in our arms as the blue cords sunk into our skins. This time the tingle rose from our wrists up through our arms until it reached our minds. 

-Can you hear me?- Her eyes were wide as she looked into my eyes. 

-Indeed, it seems our bond has decided to interpret that last cord interestingly.- Raising my shields I watched her eyes and watched them clear before she nodded. 

Next was the black cord, the cord I looked forward to seeing the effects of.

“Let this cord of the sky on a night with no moon acknowledge your joint power working in harmony, the purity of your magic combined and the possibilities of your love in the future.” 

“So mote it be.” 

Love. It wasn’t something I’d ever considered. As I glanced across the way watching the girl as she watched the black cord vanish into our skin, I knew I valued her and even perhaps respected her to a certain extent. However, love…

A shiver overtook my body and all at once I felt all the desires to protect, to keep and to possess the girl before me. The girl I knew not to be the age she seemed. I still saw flashes of her original self in my mind’s eye. I wouldn’t let anyone else have her, she was mine. 

The clearing of the goblin’s throat brought my attention back to him and to find a quizzical sort of smile upon my soulmate’s face. 

“Let’s continue with the final cord of rose. With this cord you acknowledge that you must always be in union with one another, honor each other, heal each other in times of distress and let you find the happiness that only a soulmate can give.”

“So mote it be.” 

The pink cord disappeared into our wrists, and an odd sort of energetic buzz seemed to surround us as the final acknowledgement came upon us. It filled my ears and I could barely hear as my soulmate spoke her acknowledgement before my mouth opened to say mine. 

“I, Lord Marvolo Slytherin, hereby acknowledge Lady Dina Harriette Potter as my one and only soulmate; let not even Death tear us apart.” 

The buzzing rose in the air and out of the corner of my eye I could tell it had affected not just myself and mine. 

My soulmate and my eyes met and as soon as we spoke once more the magic around us exploded, “So mote it be.” 

The colors from the bindings swirled around us in a vortex of power with Dina and I in the center. Then it settled and everyone gazed at us in wonder at the powerful binding to only find the young Dina was changing. 

It was as if layers were being pulled away. She grew so that she reached my rib cage, still so small but no longer undersized. Her eyes seemed to flash as one changed from the killing curse to the sky blue they once were in another life. Then as if her hair was but wax melting off her it fell to reveal shining strawberry blonde locks curling down either side of a more filled out face that still housed the very prominent and famous scar upon her forehead. 

It was as if she was born new just once more but this time she was here to stay. 


End file.
